Possessed by a Killer
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: After being caught in a rainstorm, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stop at an old mansion.  But after breaking a vase, Ash will experience something he never had before...being possessed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Their journey continues, as Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu travel their way to Ash's next gym battle in Mahogany Town. Togepi sits peacefully in Misty's arms while Pikachu sits on Ash's shoulder.

Suddenly, low thunder is heard from the clouds, as the gang looks up at the sky. "What was that?" Ash asked.

"I think it was thunder." Misty said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, agreeing with Misty. Then it felt a small water droplet drop on its head. Pikachu looked up, and saw rain pour down.

Ash, Misty, and Brock yelled, then started to run. "We have to find shelter." Ash said.

"If you haven't noticed, we're in a forest! Where is there going to be a house in a forest?" Misty asked, while holding the scared Togepi.

"Over there." Brock said, pointing to a big mansion, on a steep hill. Ash and Misty looked at where he was pointing, and saw the home.

"Come on!" Ash yelled, running faster to the mansion, with Misty and Brock following him.

Once they finally arrived at the mansion, Ash, Misty, and Brock were panting very hard. "Hopefully there will be someone inside." Misty said, as she put her hand on her knee.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked up to the big double door. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder while Ash started to knock on the door, saying, "Hello? Anybody in there? Hello?" Nobody answered. "I guess no one's home." Ash suggested, as he leaned against the door. Suddenly, Ash gasped, as the door opened, making him fall to the ground.

Brock and Misty looked inside, and saw no one. What they did see, was a chandelier and a big staircase that almost looked like an exact replica from the one on the 'Titanic'. Misty awed in amazement. "If the door was unlocked then someone must be here." Brock said. Misty nodded, as Ash got up.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, but nobody answered.

"This place gives me the creeps." Misty said, holding Togepi close. "Maybe we should find another house." Misty turned toward the doors, but was welcomed with the sound of thunder and lightning. Misty turned toward Ash and Brock again, and said, "Or not."

"Come on. Let's try to find the owner." Ash said, starting to walk up the staircase. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu followed, while looking around at all the designs in the mansion. Once Ash got to the top of the staircase, he turned and saw a hallway of doors. "Hm." He said, walking toward the closest door he saw. Pikachu scurried up Ash's body and to his shoulder, sitting perfectly on his backpack. Ash approached the door with Misty and Brock behind him. Then he opened the door, and walked in.

Inside were many pieces of furniture with tarps covering them. There were also many boxes and pictures. Ash, Misty, and Brock looked around the room, curiously. Brock looked around, but then stopped at a big, old picture.

Hearts floated around him, as Brock swooned over the picture. "Wow." He said, his cheeks turning red. Misty and Ash noticed this, and walked toward Brock.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking at his love struck friend.

Brock pointed at the picture and said, "Her." Ash looked at the picture. It was black and white, but the picture showed a young woman, with long, curly hair, holding an umbrella. The woman was wearing a long dress and a hat with a ribbon around the center of it. The woman appeared to be smiling at the photographer.

"Her?" Ash asked, confused.

Misty looked at the photo, then at Brock. But surprisingly, she didn't pull on his ear, and lead him away from the picture. Instead, she said, "Hmm. She's pretty."

Ash scoffed a little, then to himself said, "I've seen prettier women than her."

Misty looked toward Ash, and asked, "Ash, did you say something?"

Ash sweat dropped, and said, "No! Nothing." But Misty knew that he was lying.

"What did you say?" Misty asked again, walking towards him. Ash started to walk backwards, while Misty continued to walk towards him. "Come on, Ash! Tell me. What did you say?" Misty asked, getting frustrated by his stubbornness.

"For the last time, I said nothing!" Ash yelled, as he bumped into a pedestal, with a glass vase on it. Ash turned around to see the vase drop to the ground and break. The sound was so loud, it broke Brock out of his love struck daze, and looked away from the picture to see what had happened.

"Uh oh." Ash said, as he kneeled down to the vase, picking up a few of the pieces.

"Look what you did! You broke the vase!" Misty said, angrily.

"Don't worry! I can fix it." Ash said, defensively, while trying to put the pieces back together. Misty sighed, while rolling her eyes.

"Pika." Pikachu said, jumping off Ash's shoulder, as Brock walked toward them.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I accidentally broke the vase." Ash said, full of shame and guilt.

Brock sighed. "It's okay. Let's just put it in a pile or something. Then we'll tell the owner of the house about it later." Brock suggested.

"Okay." Ash said, putting the pieces in a pile. Suddenly, Ash looked down to see if there were any leftover pieces, but instead found gray, sooty, dirt from where the broken pieces had been. "What's this?" Ash asked, as he put some in his hand.

"I don't know." Misty said, leaning in to see. "Maybe it's just dust."

"Hmm." Ash said, then he raised the dirt to his nose and sniffed it, quickly regretting it. "Achoo!" As he sneezed, the dirt blew out of his hand.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock yelled, as Ash turned around to his friends, sweat dropping.

"Whoops." Ash said, sheepishly, while scratching his head.

"You're not supposed to smell it!" Misty shouted, as Ash got up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry. Now let's go. I'm starting to get hungry." Ash said, as his stomach let out a low grumble. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Brock asked, sweat dropping, as he, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty left the room, and closed the door.

Unaware to them, something evil had been released from the vase when Ash broke it. And its true self would show when it met the person responsible for releasing it.

**Yep. This first chapter sucks. I'm sorry that it went so fast. But there will be more chapters later. So I hope you liked the chapter and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

Ash, Misty, and Brock made their way down the big staircase and into another hallway. Ash looked toward a door and opened it, revealing it to be a kitchen. Ash smiled and ran inside with Misty and Brock following him.

"Pikachu." Pikachu exclaimed, still perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright! Now let's find something to eat." Ash said, clutching his stomach with one hand.

"Okay." Misty nodded, while holding Togepi in her arms.

They started to look around the big kitchen, hoping to find food. They looked in the refrigerator, cabinets, and cupboards. But nothing was found. Ash looked toward a door and opened it. Ash gasped at what he saw, because inside were stacks of food that would last you forever. "Awesome! Guys I found the food!" Ash shouted to his friends. Misty and Brock ran toward the pantry, and looked inside. They gasped in amazement.

"Wow. Look at all the food." Brock said.

"Yeah." Ash nodded toward Brock, then turned toward the food again. "Now let's start eating!"

Misty looked at the food with a little concern, and said, "Maybe we shouldn't-." But was cut short with the sound of Ash eating.

"Hmm. This food tastes funny." Ash said, holding up a box of crackers. Misty took the box and looked at it.

"That's because the food has expired over twenty years ago." Misty replied, making Ash's face turn green.

"Gross!" Ash yelled, spitting out the food, and wiping his tongue clean with his hand. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Pika pi." Pikachu sighed, looking at its trainer.

After spitting out all the expired food, Ash's stomach started to growl again. "Great. Now what are we gonna eat?"

"I know! I think I still have some leftover rice balls from yesterday's dinner. We can share those." Brock said, pulling some rice balls out of his backpack.

Misty and Ash smiled at Brock. "But first, let's find a table. We don't want to get this place full of crumbs." Misty suggested.

Brock and Ash sweat dropped. Why did girls have to be that way sometimes? But they still nodded, and walked out of the pantry, closing the door behind them.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the next room, the dining room. Inside was a long dining room table, with chairs around it. The table was set like it was waiting for someone to eat there. There was also a huge chandelier above the table. Ash smiled and ran to the chair at the head of the table. Then he sat down, with Pikachu jumping off his shoulder and onto the table.

Misty sat in the chair on Ash's right side and set Togepi down on the table. While Brock sat in the chair on Ash's left side. "Here you go." Brock said, handing his two friends a rice ball.

"Thanks." Ash and Misty said in unison, before munching on their delicious food.

Pikachu and Togepi looked up at Brock with pleading eyes, hoping that he would have food for them as well. Brock smiled, and said, "Don't worry. I have some Pokémon food with me too." As he said that, he pulled a small bag of Pokémon food out of his backpack and set it in front of the two Pokémon. Togepi and Pikachu thanked him, gratefully, then started to eat.

While eating his rice ball, Ash suddenly, got a chill, giving him goose bumps up his arm. Ash lowered his rice ball from his mouth, and asked, "Hey? Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Misty asked, confused of the question.

"I just felt a very cold chill run up my arm." Ash said, rubbing his right arm.

"It was probably the wind from an open window." Brock said, then continued to eat his rice ball.

Ash nodded, and was about to eat again, when he heard something being whispered in his ear, "_You fool."_ Ash nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. Ash dropped his rice ball on the table.

"Who's there?" Ash asked, loudly.

"Ash?" Misty asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"I just heard somebody. And they called me a fool!" Ash said, angrily, while still sitting in the chair. Suddenly, a dark figure floated in the air in front of Ash. Ash and his friends gasped in awe and shock.

"Were you the one who talked to me?" Ash asked, pointing to himself. The figure nodded its head. "What do you want?"

The figure spoke. "_I want you!" _ The figure said in a menacing voice, while pointing at Ash. Ash gasped in fear, as the dark figure flew straight to Ash. Misty and Brock gasped, and jumped out of their chairs.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock screamed, as they watched the dark figure go inside Ash's ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. In the process, Ash screamed, his pupils getting smaller and smaller.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled in fear, as Misty quickly picked up Togepi and held it close.

"What's happening?" Misty asked Brock, as she continued to watch.

"I don't know." Brock replied, not moving his eyes from his best friend.

Suddenly, it was all over. The dark figure was finished and had fully gotten inside Ash's body. Feeling numb all over, Ash closed his eyes and face planted on the table. Misty and Brock quickly ran to Ash's aid, while Pikachu ran up to its master and started to shake his head.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, continuing to try to wake Ash up. Suddenly, Ash's body started to shake up and down, as they heard laughter. Pikachu, Misty, and Brock backed away from Ash.

"_Do you really think your friend is here? After what I did to him." _The figure's voice came back, but it was coming from Ash.

Misty and Brock gasped, as Ash started to get up from his chair. Then he turned around and laughed evilly. His eyes were glowing red, his pupils the size of dots. His hair was messier than ever, and his smile revealed sharp teeth, like he was some kind of animal.

"Ash?" Misty asked, reaching out, carefully, to her friend. But Ash swatted away her hand away, and sneered.

"_Who is this Ash you speak of? My name is Danny!" _ The voice spoke in Ash's body.

"Ash is our friend! And the person you possessed!" Misty yelled at Danny. Danny just smiled.

"What do you want? Why did you possess Ash's body? And where did you come from?" Brock asked, staring angrily at Danny in Ash's body.

Danny laughed evilly, then turned to Brock. "_I have been dead for over thirty years. Do you know what it's like to be trapped inside a vase all your life? It's not fun. It's not your tropical getaway!"_

Misty gasped, and said, "You mean? You were trapped inside the vase Ash broke earlier?"

"_Finally! Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" _Danny said, sarcastically.

Misty glared at Danny, but asked, "But why Ash? Why him?"

"_Because he's the one who released me. And also, he has the perfect body! Not the biggest muscles ever but whatever. I mean, I don't want to be in a girl's body!" _ Danny said, gesturing to Misty.

"HEY!" Misty yelled.

Then Danny gestured to Brock, and said, "_And you. I just don't like you."_ Brock started to cry anime tears. "_And I'm definitely not going to possess a Pokémon!" _ Danny said, gesturing to Pikachu.

Pikachu glared at Danny, angrily, its cheeks crackling with electricity. "Pika…!" Pikachu yelled, and was about to electrocute him, but was interrupted by Danny.

"_Ah. Ah. Ah. You wouldn't electrocute your best friend? Would you?" _Danny asked, putting on Ash's innocent face in front of Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears drooped, while its cheeks stopped crackling with electricity. "Pika." It said, its eyes looking down at the ground.

"_That's what I thought."_ Danny said, then he looked away from Pikachu and to Misty and Brock, who were staring at him, fearfully. "_And you guys, you should probably do some research on me. In this mansion, I was someone. Someone very important." _Danny started to back away from Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

"_Go back to the room where your friend broke the vase, and you'll find something. I guarantee you that. Now goodbye and soon to be good riddance." _ Danny said, walking out of the room and into the darkness.

"No Ash!" Misty yelled, running where Danny had gone. But when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen. Brock and Pikachu came up from behind her, hearing her say, "He's gone. He's gone with Ash."

"It's okay. Let's just follow what he says. Let's go back to the room where Ash broke the vase. Okay?" Brock said, putting his hands on Misty's shoulders. Misty nodded in agreement, and ran with Brock and Pikachu to the room at the top of the staircase.

Misty opened the door and walked toward the pedestal where the vase had fallen. "Let's look around here." She said, starting to search through boxes that surrounded the pedestal.

Brock and Pikachu did the same, until Pikachu found a scrapbook. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, signaling Brock and Misty to come to where the Pokémon was. Brock and Misty walked to Pikachu, and took out the scrapbook from the box.

Brock sat down and held the scrapbook in his lap. "Let's see." Brock said, as he opened the scrapbook to the front page. The scrapbook was full of newspaper articles. But one caught his attention, for the picture in the newspaper article was the same picture of the young woman in the old picture frame.

"It says '**21 year old, Veronica Williams, was found murdered today in her mansion**'." Brock said, looking at the picture frame in the room, then at the picture in the scrapbook. Pikachu and Misty looked at each other in fear. What does this mean?

"Keep reading. Does it say who murdered her?" Misty asked Brock.

"I don't know. Let me see." Brock said, reading the article again, then reading a few other articles as well. "Oh, here it is."

"Well, read it." Misty said, while holding Togepi.

"Okay." Brock said. "It says '**Today, the court has found out that the murderer to Veronica Williams's death was her husband, Danny Williams. It has also been revealed that he changed his identity wherever he went, so he could marry a rich woman, steal her riches, then kill her afterwards, most of the time hiding the body.**'" Brock quickly closed the scrapbook and put it back in the box. Then he turned around to look at Misty and Pikachu.

"I can't believe this." Brock said, shaking his head.

"Pikachu, pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, while looking at Brock and Misty.

"Oh my gosh!" Misty yelled. "Ash has been possessed by a murderer!"

**There you go. It was a little longer than expected, but oh well. And also, Danny is a little like Lord Barkis from 'Corpse Bride' just for the murdering part of his life. People like that make me sick! . But anyways, hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Misty repeatedly said that line for five straight minutes, her hand to where her heart was. Misty breathed heavily, while looking down at her feet.

Brock stood up and put a hand on Misty's shoulder. "It's okay. We'll get Ash back. I promise."

Misty pulled away from Brock's grip on her shoulder, and looked toward him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's not that. The problem is that I was responsible for all this."

"What?" Brock asked, confused.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, jumping up on Brock's shoulder to hear better.

Tears fell down her face as she talked. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed Ash into telling me what he had said, then none of this would've happened. He wouldn't have bumped into the pedestal. He wouldn't have broken the vase. He wouldn't have released Danny. And he wouldn't have had his body taken away by a killer." Misty sunk down to the floor, crying, with Togepi looking up at her with sympathy and worry.

Brock kneeled down to her and said, "It's okay. We don't blame any of this on you. Please stop. Ash wouldn't want to see you cry."

Misty wiped away the tears and looked up at Brock. "You're right."

"Great. Now let's go find Ash." Brock said, heading towards the door.

Misty was about to get up from off the floor, when she noticed the same gray sooty, dust that Ash had breathed in earlier. "Wait." Misty said, stopping Brock.

"What is it?" Brock asked, walking toward Misty, and kneeling down.

"Has it ever come into your mind of how Danny got stuck in the vase?" Misty asked, looking up at Brock.

Brock rubbed his chin in thought, then replied saying, "Yeah. Actually it has. Why?"

Misty pointed at the dust and said, "Look at this. Maybe this isn't dust. Maybe, just maybe, this dust could be Danny's ashes. Maybe he was cremated and put inside an urn, trapping him from going anywhere. And instead of letting his spirit be lifted up to heaven, he went to a body that he could rule."

"Ash." Brock concluded.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, still sitting on Brock's shoulder.

Brock snapped his fingers, and said, "That's it! Misty, you're a genius." The comment made her face blush a little, as she stood up. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them, and they turned toward the door. There, standing in the doorway, was Danny in Ash's body.

"_Well, well, well, you finally figured it out. I'm so proud of you." _Danny said, clapping a little.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu's facial expressions turned to anger as they saw Danny. "Yeah. We know! Why did you have to kill such an innocent woman? What did she ever do to you?" Misty asked, glaring at Danny.

"_Nothing. She was too perfect. But I needed the money, so I killed her after stealing about $100,000."_ Danny said, smirking his evil grin.

"You make me sick!" Misty yelled, running towards Danny. But when she got towards him, he vanished. Misty gasped, as she stopped in her tracks. "How did he?"

"_How did I what? Vanish?" _ Danny asked from behind her. Misty jumped when she saw him behind her.

Brock ran by Misty's side, and asked Danny, "But how? You're in Ash's body. He can't vanish."

"_Oh, I know he can't do it. But whoever said that I can't? I might have taken control over a human body, but that still doesn't mean that I don't have my ghost powers! I can vanish, turn intangible, and fly. Everything your friend, Ash, couldn't." _Danny said, as he started to hover off the ground.

Misty and Brock gasped in awe.

"_Now if I were you, I'd sleep with both eyes open." _ Danny said, grinning evilly.

"And why's that?" Misty asked, holding Togepi, tightly.

"_Let's just say this your last night of living. You see? I can do anything in this body, and that includes killing poor, helpless suckers like you." _Danny said, laughing. Misty and Brock gasped in fear.

"Ash would never do something like that!" Misty yelled.

"_Okay, two things. First, you care a lot for this Ash boy." _ Danny said, making Misty blush.

Brock looked up at Danny, and said, "I know right? This has been going on forever." That gave him a glare from Misty.

"_And second, Ash isn't here _right_ now. I'm here, and that's all that matters." _Danny said, pointing at himself. "_Say your prayers. Cause this'll be the last night you can say them."_ Saying this, Danny in Ash's body, went intangible and flew through the ceiling.

Misty gasped, and turned to Brock. "We've got to help Ash snap out of it before it's too late."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Brock said, as he ran out of the room with Misty following him.

Misty and Brock looked down both hallways and down the big staircase. "How do we find him?" Misty asked, setting Togepi on the banister.

"_Why don't you look behind you?" _ Danny suggested, as Misty turned around to see him face her. Misty gasped, as she was forcefully pushed off the ground, over the banister, and soon to be onto the hard floor.

"ASH!" Misty screamed.

Meanwhile, somewhere in his subconscious, Ash opened his eyes, and saw that he was floating in mid air. "What the?" Ash asked, as he turned his head to see Misty falling. "Misty?" Ash gasped in realization and screamed, "MISTY!"

On the outside, Ash regained his body, jumped to the banister and quickly, grabbed Misty's hand. Misty had closed her eyes, but felt someone or something grab her. Misty opened her eyes and looked up to see Ash, his eyes not red anymore, holding onto her hand. "Ash!" Misty said, happily.

After pulling her up, Ash quickly hugged Misty. Misty hugged him back a little surprised. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, but is it really you, Ash?" Misty asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

Ash looked confused, and replied saying, "Yeah. Of course it's me. Who else?" Misty just smiled at his reply, this definitely was Ash. But it didn't last long. Ash's expression turned blank, then he felt a sharp pain in his head. Ash stumbled down, while holding his head in agony. Ash screamed in pain, as Misty and Brock gasped.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled from Brock's shoulder.

Suddenly, Ash heard a voice in his head that sounded familiar. "_This is MY body. And I will not have some kid take it away from me." _ Ash was about to say something, when his body felt numb again. Then he face planted on the floor.

Misty grabbed Togepi off the banister and kneeled down to Ash. "Ash? Are you still there?" But when Ash looked up at her, it wasn't her Ash that she was seeing. It was Danny! Ash's eyes glowed red once again, and his hair messier than before. Danny grinned revealing his sharp teeth.

"NO! ASH!" Misty yelled.

"_Ash isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep." _Danny said, laughing.

"Yes he was! He saved me from being killed by you!" Misty shouted, her fists clenching together.

"_Yeah. But it won't happen again. I'm staying in this body, and no one is going to get me out." _Danny said, looking at Misty with Ash's red eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Brock yelled as he ran toward Danny, and punched him in the stomach. But instead of it hurting, Danny just laughed.

"_Don't you remember, kid? I can turn intangible." _Danny said, continuing to laugh. Brock looked down at where his fist was and saw that it was actually through Ash's stomach. Brock pulled back his hand and grabbed it, a little grossed out.

"You're evil!" Misty yelled in Danny's face.

Danny grinned, and said in a polite tone, "_Thank you!" _ Seeing how it was a compliment to him, Misty glared at Danny with daggers and growled.

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I have deaths to plan!" _Danny said, before he vanished once again.

"Oh no!" Brock said, looking at Misty. "Come on! Let's go!" Misty nodded, as Brock ran away with Misty following him.

***gasp* What is going to happen next? Even I don't know! But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Brock and Misty ran down the big staircase in fright. They had to find a way to get Ash back before Danny killed everyone. But how?

Suddenly, Brock pulled Misty inside a dark closet and closed the door behind him. "Brock? What's wrong with you?" Misty asked, angry at her friend.

"Shh. Danny might here us. I brought you in here so we can think of a way to get Danny out of Ash's body." Brock said, quietly.

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu whispered.

"Okay. But how? We can't electrocute him out, because then we'd be hurting Ash." Misty pointed out.

"I know. But maybe?" Brock wondered, his chin in the palm of his hand.

"But what? What is it?" Misty asked, curious now.

Brock turned toward Misty or at least hoped he was looking toward Misty, since they were in the dark. "I think I might know a way to get Ash back. But it's very risky." He told the red head.

"Whatever it is. I'll do it." Misty said, independently. "Anything to get Ash back."

"Well, when you were pushed off the banister, Ash regained his body back, right?" Brock asked.

Misty nodded her head, and said, "Yeah. He saved me."

"That's the thing. The only reason why he was able to get his body was because you were in danger." Brock explained.

Misty thought about what he was saying for a minute, then she realized his plan. "You mean you want me to be in REAL danger?" Misty yelled.

"Shh." Brock whispered, putting a finger to his mouth. "Be quiet. And yes, but it's very risky. You would have to allow yourself to be put in some kind of danger by Danny." Brock crossed his arms.

Misty looked down, feeling worried and afraid at the same time. "I don't know." She said, quietly.

"Think of Ash. It's worth a shot. If this doesn't work, then we'll never see the real Ash again." Brock replied, with Misty looking up at him.

Then she nodded her head, and said, "Okay. I'll do it."

Brock smiled and said, "Alright. Now let's get out of here. I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

Brock opened the door of the closet and walked out, with Misty following him. Once Brock closed the door, he looked at Misty. "Okay, now where to find Danny?" Brock asked, looking around.

Sitting on Brock's shoulder, Pikachu turned its head around, and shouted, "Pika pika pikachu!" Brock turned around and saw a knife sailing towards him. Brock screamed and moved, but not quick enough for the knife to miss his arm.

Brock grunted in pain, as he grabbed his right arm. The knife had cut his arm very deep. Misty gasped and ran to Brock's aid. Then she looked at the knife that hurt her friend, which was stuck into the wall. "Are you okay?" Misty asked, turning toward Brock again.

"Um, Misty if you haven't noticed? I just had a sharp knife sail through my skin!" Brock yelled, while still in a huge amount of pain.

"Sorry." Misty said, sheepishly. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from behind them. Misty and Brock turned around to see Ash or in other words Danny, holding another knife in his right hand.

"_Man, that was fun!" _ Danny said, excitedly. "_I haven't done something like that in ages! But why did you have to move?"_ Danny slumped Ash's shoulders, while looking at Brock, who had blood dripping in between his fingers.

"You did this?" Brock asked, shocked.

"_Hello? Forget that I'm a murderer here? Wow. You have a horrible memory!" _ Danny told the breeder.

"You won't get away with this!" Misty yelled, while holding a scared, but still confident Togepi in her arms.

Danny laughed, while stabbing the wall with the knife in his hand. "_Oh, but my sweet girl, I already have. By the end of tonight, both of you will dead, including your Pokémon. And maybe, I'll just kill Ash as well."_

Misty and Brock gasped. "What? You can't do that! Then you'd be forced to leave Ash's body and go to heaven!" Misty said, questioning the criminal.

"_Not necessarily. Sure I would be forced out of this body, but then I can just get a new one. Then I can kill that one, then move to a different one. And that is called the Circle of Life." _Danny said, crossing Ash's arms.

"That's not fair! You'd be killing innocent lives!" Misty shouted.

"_Point being?" _Danny asked, as Misty growled at him. "_Look sweetie, I'm not leaving your friend's body until you guys are dead. Get the picture? So I'll catch you around."_

Misty and Brock growled as Danny started to walk through the wall, but he stopped and pointed at Brock. "_Oh and by the way, next time, I won't miss." _Then Danny left the little group of friends.

Misty grunted in frustration. "Uh! I hate that guy so much!"

Brock was about to reply when he started to stumble to the floor. Misty looked down at Brock and gasped. As she kneeled down to him, Misty asked, "Brock, what's wrong?"

"My arm. It's getting worse. I'm losing blood." Brock replied, as he removed his hand from his arm, revealing it covered with his red blood.

Misty gasped, and quickly set her bag down. "I must have a first aid kit somewhere." She said, as she searched through her bag. Then Misty found a little white box with a red cross over it, and smiled. Misty opened the box, and found a lot of band-aids, but also found some white gauze.

Misty immediately wrapped all the gauze she had onto Brock's arm, and tied it up. "There you go." Misty said, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"Thanks." Brock said, moving his arm around. Then he stood up. "Now let's go." Brock started to run, with Misty following him.

As they ran past the big double doors and windows, Misty stopped as she saw something through the rain and thunder clouds. It was Ash! And he was looking right at her. "Brock! Stop." Misty shouted, making Brock stop and walk back to her.

"What is it?" Brock asked, as Misty pointed through the window. Brock turned and saw Ash as well, but this time, Ash's eyes weren't glowing red. Brock smiled from ear to ear. "It's Ash!"

Misty smiled, widely as well, as Brock opened the double doors and ran to his raven-haired friend. Misty followed him, while holding a happy Togepi in her arms.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, as he jumped off Brock's shoulder and ran toward Ash.

Ash spread his arms wide, and said, "Pikachu! Come to me, and give me a big hug!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, as it jumped into Ash's arms. Pikachu smiled as it snuggled in Ash's chest.

"Oh, Pikachu, I've missed you so much!" Ash said, his voice cracking a little. Pikachu, nervously looked up at Ash's face.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh, Pikachu, I'll _never let go_!" Ash said, this time his voice changing. Pikachu gasped, as Ash's hands grabbed, tightly, onto Pikachu's throat.

Misty and Brock stopped in front of Ash, and gasped. "Ash? What are you doing?" Brock asked, shocked to see his friend this way.

As the rain continued to pour, Ash looked up at his friends, his smile full of evil. "_I'm showing my love for Pikachu." _Danny's voice said from within Ash's body.

Misty and Brock gasped as they watched Ash's eyes glow red, and his teeth grow from normal teeth to razor, sharp teeth. "Danny!" Misty said.

"_You got that right!" _Danny said, still having a firm grip on Pikachu's throat. "_And now, there will be one less Pikachu from this world!" _ Then he started to laugh evilly, as his grip on Pikachu tightened.

"Pika-." Pikachu said, barely able to breathe, as it grabbed at Ash's hands on its throat.

Misty glared at Danny, and quickly handed Brock, Togepi. "That's it! You might've taken over my best friend's body, but you will not hurt his Pikachu!" Misty yelled, as she ran to Danny, and tackled him, off guard.

Danny looked up, surprised, and saw Misty tackle him, releasing his grip on Pikachu. Pikachu fell down to the ground, as it roughly gasped for air. Misty and Danny continued to tackle until they fell off the edge of the cliff.

Brock gasped, and ran to the cliff, screaming, "Ash! Misty!"

Pikachu, who had finally caught its breath, ran to the edge of the cliff as well, and looked down, yelling, "Pika pi!"

Somewhere in his subconscious, Ash opened his eyes once again. For some strange reason, something knocked him out, and put him back to sleep after he helped Misty from falling. But he didn't know who it was or what it was. Ash turned his head, and saw the view of someone falling, then the view turned to someone else falling too. Ash's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw that it was Misty falling, once again, to her death. "Misty!" Ash yelled.

On the outside, Danny felt strange, and he quickly realized the feeling. "_No! I will not have this kid take over!" _Danny yelled in frustration, trying to force Ash into another deep sleep in his subconscious, but Ash was too strong. Danny felt all of his control on Ash's body fade away as Ash regained his body.

Ash looked down, and saw Misty screaming. "Misty!" Ash yelled down to her. Misty looked up and saw Ash with his non-red eyes.

"Ash! It's really you!" Misty yelled.

"Grab my hand!" Ash yelled, as he reached his hand out to her. Misty reached for Ash's hand, and grabbed onto it. Then with his other hand, Ash stopped them from falling as he gripped onto a rock ledge. "Don't let go!"

"Why on Earth would I let go?" Misty asked, while Ash sweat dropped. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard his name calling.

"Ash? Misty? Are you okay?" Brock asked down to them.

"Yeah! We're fine. Do you have a rope?" Ash asked up to Brock.

Brock set down Togepi beside Pikachu, quickly took off his backpack, and pulled out some rope. "Grab onto this!" Brock yelled, as he dropped one end of the rope down to Ash and Misty. Ash grabbed the rope with one hand, as he continued to hold Misty's hand with the other.

Suddenly, Ash felt his head go in circles. Ash grunted in pain. Inside his subconscious, Danny was starting to beat up Ash. "_This is my body! Nobody else's!" _Danny yelled in Ash's face. "_Understand?"_

Ash groaned in pain. "I will not let you take over my body! Not this time!" Danny growled at Ash as he punched him in the stomach. Ash keeled over, gasping for air.

"_Let me give it to you straight. We are going to kill your friends. Then I'm going to kill you." _Danny said, before giving Ash another kick in the gut. Ash fell to the ground in pain. "_Now let me have control over your body or else."_

On the outside, Ash was still holding onto the rope, but his face felt numb once again. Ash grunted, causing Misty to notice. "Ash, is something wrong?"

Ash looked down at Misty with red eyes. Misty gasped. "_Yeah. Something's wrong. I'm still holding onto your hand." _ Danny said, as he started to loosen his grip on Misty's hand. Misty started to scream, as Danny laughed at her fear.

In Ash's subconscious, Ash opened his eyes and saw what Danny was doing to Misty. Ash ran to Danny and tackled him, causing Danny to lose control on Ash's body. "_You stupid kid! Let go of me!" _Danny yelled.

"Don't you dare hurt Misty!" Ash shouted in Danny's face, as he punched him in the jaw. Danny growled in pain, as he took a swing for Ash's head, but Ash dodged it, and punched Danny in the neck, causing Danny to gasp for air, and fall to the floor, unconscious.

On the outside, Ash's eyes turned back to normal and quickly tightened his grip on Misty's hand before she could fall. "Don't worry. I've got you!" Misty looked up and saw her Ash once again, and smiled.

Finally, Brock had pulled Ash and Misty up from off the cliff. Brock sighed with relief, but then quickly stood up with caution. "Ash? Is that really you?" Brock asked, holding the rope in front of him.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, from behind Brock's legs, with fear in its little eyes.

Ash nodded his head, and replied, "Yes, it's me." Ash turned to Pikachu and opened his arms. "It's okay, Pikachu. It's me, Ash."

Pikachu didn't move from behind Brock's legs. Misty looked at Ash, then at Pikachu, and said, "Pikachu, it's really him."

Pikachu, knowing it could trust Misty, slowly walked toward Ash. "It's okay." Ash said, calmly. Pikachu stood a few inches in front of Ash, and sniffed his hand. Realizing it was Ash's scent, Pikachu cheered happily and jumped into Ash's arms. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said, hugging Ash.

Ash laughed, while hugging his small, yellow Pokémon. "I'm so glad, you're okay."

Misty and Brock smiled, while Togepi cheered from beside them.

Suddenly, Ash felt a sharp pain in his head. Ash let go of Pikachu and fell to the ground, while holding his head in pain. "_I'm back." _Danny said, angrily in Ash's head.

Ash stood up, holding his head in place and yelled out, "No! I won't let you!"

Realizing what was going on, Misty yelled at Ash. "Come on, Ash! Fight him!"

"You can do it!" Brock yelled at his friend.

"Pika pi, pikachu!" Pikachu said, while flailing its arms.

Ash continued to growl in anger and pain, as Danny continued to fight him in his subconscious. Suddenly, Ash felt numb as his eyes turned red. "_Finally!" _Danny yelled in victory.

"No! Ash!" Misty yelled.

Suddenly, Danny felt strange once again, as Ash fought over the control of his body. Danny grabbed Ash's head and closed his red eyes. When Ash's eyes finally opened, they were normal again.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu smiled in relief. "You're not getting my body that easily!" Ash said, but his victory lasted short when he yelled in pain once again, closing his eyes.

Misty sighed. "This can't go on forever! If this continues, Ash might get really hurt." Misty said, while watching Ash and Danny take turns of controlling Ash's body.

"You're right! But what can we do?" Brock asked.

"Pikachu. Pika pi." Pikachu said, its ears traveling down to the ground.

Misty randomly looked up at the gray, cloudy skies, that continued to rain. Then she looked at Ash and Danny.

Misty sighed. Then she bravely walked up to Ash and Danny. "Ash! If you're still there, please say something!" She said.

Ash's head turned to see her. "Misty, I'm here!" Ash yelled, his eyes like they used to be. But Misty knew it wouldn't last long. And like they'd read her mind, Ash grabbed his head for what looked like to be the thousandth time that night.

"_Not anymore, he isn't!" _Danny shouted, as he took control, making Ash's eyes turn red.

Misty sighed again, and said, "I'm going to do something, that will be gross yet good at the same time."

"_What would that be, you little brat?" _Danny asked, leaning in toward Misty.

Then Misty looked at Danny in Ash's body, grabbed Ash's black t-shirt collar, and kissed him on the lips.

**There you go. Yes, I have given you a cliff hanger! Mwahaha! Finally, we're getting somewhere. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah…after looking back at my last chapter, I guess that kiss was pretty obvious from the start. Sorry about that. ^^; Anyways, I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Misty continued to kiss Danny in Ash's body, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny continued to stare at Misty in disbelief with Ash's glowing, red eyes.

In his subconscious, Ash stared at what Misty was doing to him… or Danny. "Misty. You're kissing me." Ash said, just as big of a shock as Danny was.

Danny looked away and said, "_Yeah! And it's disgusting!" _ Then he started to wipe his mouth off, even though he actually wasn't kissed.

Ash smiled, and ran to Danny, roughly, pushing him to the ground. "Then I'll take over!" Ash yelled, proudly, as he started to take control over his body.

On the outside, Ash closed his red eyes, and then as he reopened them, they were back to normal. Ash watched as Misty parted from him, and released her grip from around his neck. "Ash? Please tell me that worked." Misty asked, with pleading eyes.

Ash nodded his raven-haired head, and said, "Yeah. And I think I might've enjoyed it." Ash laughed, as Misty's cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Guys!" Brock yelled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, as it ran toward Ash.

"Brock! Pikachu!" Ash shouted, grinning with a huge smile on his face. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder, and rubbed its furry, yellow cheek against Ash's soft skin, causing Ash to laugh. "Stop it. That tickles." Ash said, continuing to laugh.

"Please tell me you're staying the way you are now." Brock said, while holding the little Togepi in his arms.

Ash looked down, and admitted, "I don't know how long this is going to be. Danny is still inside of me, and I have no idea how to get him out." Misty and Brock looked down in sadness, but looked up when they Ash's blood curdling scream.

"_I'm NEVER leaving kid!" _Danny yelled in Ash's head, as he tried to regain Ash's body. Ash screamed in agony as he held his head.

"Oh no!" Misty yelled.

"Not again!" Brock yelled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, jumping off of Ash's shoulder and next to Misty and Brock.

Ash's teeth clenched together in pain, his eyes forcefully shut. "No! No! Please stop!" He shouted.

"_I'm not leaving! EVER! This is my body now! SO get out!" _Danny screamed, giving Ash the biggest headache in history. Ash stumbled to his knees while holding onto his head.

Unknown to them, someone was watching everything through a window inside the mansion. Someone that wanted absolute revenge on Danny Williams. The person narrowed their eyes at Danny who was trying to take control over the ten year old boy's body. "Enough." The person said to themselves. Then the person walked out of the mansion and towards the group of friends.

"Stop!" The person shouted at the group, causing them to turn around and look. Even Danny stopped fighting Ash inside his subconscious to see who it was. "That's enough Danny." The person said, calmly. The person was looking down at the ground, not showing their face, as they stood in the pouring rain.

Regaining Ash's body, Danny walked over to the person, while stepping in a lot of rain puddles. "Veronica? Is that really you?" Danny asked, as he reached out Ash's hand to the person's face. But the person grabbed his wrist and pulled on it, forcefully. Danny let out a yelp of fear.

The person looked up and revealed their face. Sure enough it was the same woman from the picture in the newspaper article, Veronica Williams. Brock gasped in shock, but then swooned over the beautiful, dead woman. Misty and Pikachu gasped as well.

"I have had enough of you!" Veronica yelled in Danny's… or Ash's face. "When we were dating, I thought you were the sweetest person I'd ever met. Apparently I was wrong, since you decided to kill me. Then take over an innocent boy's body!" Veronica turned her back to Danny, as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. I just needed the money. That's all." Danny said, putting Ash's hand on her shoulder.

Veronica swatted it off, and looked at him in his red eyes. "What and you couldn't have asked me? You just had to steal my money and leave me for dead? You had to stick a blade through my heart, and then stuff me under the floorboards? Just because you needed money?" Veronica had sparks of fire showing in her eyes.

Danny sputtered, trying to think of something to say, but he couldn't. Veronica looked at him with her green eyes, and motioned her hand toward Danny. A blue aura surrounded Ash's body as Danny was unable to move. "Veronica? What are you doing?" Danny asked, for once scared out of his wits.

Veronica's eyes started to glow blue as she narrowed them, and said, "I'm sending you where you rightfully belong." Then her hand gestured upwards as Danny felt himself be pulled out of Ash's body.

Ash screamed in pain, as Danny left exactly the same way through which he came, through his ears, eyes, mouth, and nose. Once Danny had fully left Ash's body, Veronica released Ash and dropped him to the ground, unconscious, causing Ash's hat to fall off of his head.

Danny looked down at Veronica, and asked, "Where are you taking me?" Veronica looked at Danny, and then at the ground, as she motioned her hands, making the ground split into two. Misty and Brock gasped as they looked down in between the two pieces of the Earth. Inside showed fire and thousands of souls floating around, moaning and groaning.

Danny recognized the place easily, as he looked away and turned toward Veronica. "Please Veronica! Not there! Please! Give me another chance! Let me go to heaven!" Danny pleaded.

Veronica pulled Danny towards her, and said, "Over my dead body." Danny gasped as Veronica motioned her hand, and sent Danny falling down to Hell. Danny's soul screamed as Veronica motioned her hands again to close the Earth together. Soon after, Veronica's eyes turned back to her green-colored eyes.

After watching that horrific scene, Misty, Pikachu and Brock ran to the unconscious body of Ash Ketchum. Misty started to shake Ash's shoulders, while asking him to wake up. "Ash? Ash? Please say something!" Misty pleaded.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, its ears turned to the ground.

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes, revealing them a normal color and not red. Misty gasped, brightly. Ash sat up with his head in his hands. "Oh. My head." Ash whined.

"Ash! You're back!" Misty said, happily, as she hugged him tightly. Ash looked at Misty, confused.

"Where's Danny?" Ash asked, as he, slowly, got up.

Brock and Misty stood up beside him, as Brock said, "He's gone. For good."

"How?" Ash asked.

"I can answer that." Veronica said, as she walked toward Ash. Ash looked at her, weirdly. "Hi. I'm Veronica Williams. I have been dead for over thirty years."

Ash sweat dropped, and said, "I'm sorry. But what?"

"I know it's confusing. But I just want to say thank you." Veronica said, bowing her head to Ash.

"Uh. For what?" Ash asked, as Pikachu scurried up to his shoulder.

"Because of you, I was able to finally get revenge on my husband, Danny. He killed a lot of innocent girls and broke their hearts, including mine." Veronica said, sadly.

Brock quickly jumped in between her and Ash, and said, "I will never break your heart, Veronica. Please shall we go on a date?"

"Um. I would-." Veronica said, smiling, while sweat dropping.

"Yes! Finally!" Brock said in victory, while grabbing her hand.

"-if I was still alive." Veronica said, finishing her sentence, and having her hand go through Brock's, making him unable to actually grasp it.

Brock cried anime tears while hugging his knees to his chest. "Why me?"

Ash and Misty sweat dropped, while smiling, sheepishly. "So what are you going to do now, Veronica?" Misty asked, while picking up Togepi.

Veronica looked up at the rain clouds, and said, "I'm going to up to heaven. My spirit has been set free. So I must depart now and say thank you." Veronica started to float up into the sky, as the clouds split into two, revealing a light blue atmosphere, with souls in wings, robes, and halos.

Ash and Misty smiled, as they waved good bye. "Good bye Veronica! I'll never forget you!" Ash said, while waving.

"I'll never forget you either!" Brock yelled at the sky, while still crying his anime tears. Then as Veronica floated off into the world of Heaven, the clouds closed, and continued to pour rain down on Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi.

Ash scratched his head, and realized his hat wasn't on. "Hey, where's my hat?" He asked, looking around.

"Here it is." Misty said, as she picked his hat up from a muddy puddle. Then she gave it to him.

"Thanks." Ash said, while wiping off his hat, then putting it on his head. Misty smiled, and then looked at Brock, who was still crying over his dead crush.

"Come on, Brock. We have to go inside before we all catch a cold." Misty said, pulling on Brock's ear.

Ash looked up at the sky, and then at Misty. "It's just rain. We're not gonna get sick." Then as if on cue, Ash's nose twitched, and let out a sneeze. Ash wiped his nose with his finger, as he looked at Misty, who was giving him a glare. "So?" He asked, sniffling.

"I stand corrected. Come on." Misty said, while continuing to drag Brock by his ear until they finally got inside the house. Ash followed, as they found a place to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly on the big mansion. Ash walked up to one of the big windows, as he stretched and yawned. "What a great morning!" Ash said, as Pikachu mimicked his actions. "Wouldn't you say so, Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked up at Ash and nodded, saying, "Pikachu!"

Misty walked up from behind Ash and Pikachu, holding a still tired Togepi in her arms. "Hi Ash. Hi Pikachu."

Ash turned around to see Misty walking up to them, and smiled. "Hi Misty."

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, curiously.

Ash looked out the window, and replied, "I'm looking at the sun."

Misty nodded, and then sadly, looked down. Ash turned around, and noticed. "Misty? Is something wrong?"

At first, she didn't answer him, but then she looked up at him, and said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Ash asked, a little confused.

"I said, 'I'm sorry.' Okay?" Misty said, her voice putting in some force.

"For what? I don't know what you're sorry for." Ash said, trying to get Misty to look at him.

Misty looked at Ash again with tears forming in the corners of her eyes, shocking Ash a little. "I'm sorry for last night! It was my fault that Danny took over your body! It was my fault! Because of me you might've gotten hurt… or even killed."

Ash put his hands on her shoulders, and sternly, looked in her green eyes. "That was not your fault. None of it was. It was Danny's."

"Yeah. But if Danny hadn't gotten out, then he wouldn't have severely hurt Brock." Misty said, as tears streamed down her face.

"That was Danny's decision. If he were to take my body, everything's his choice. He chose to hurt Brock." Ash said, while trying to comfort the red head.

Misty looked away from Ash, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Ash sighed. Then he looked at Misty again.

Ash put his right index finger under Misty's chin, and moved her face to look at him. Then he carefully kissed her on the lips while putting his hands through her hair. Misty looked shocked at first, but then slowly melted into the kiss.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. Then not thinking, Misty accidentally dropped Togepi from her arms. Pikachu quickly grabbed the baby Pokémon, and carried it on its back, away from the kissing couple.

With her now free arms, Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, as Ash tied his arms around Misty's waist. Ash then, hoisted Misty up, having Misty wrap her legs around his waist, while they continued to kiss, passionately. And just when they were going to have their tongues meet, Brock started clapping.

Ash startled, dropped Misty on the ground. Misty screamed a little as she fell to the floor. Then she rubbed her head with a groan. "Ow."

"Well, it's about time!" Brock said, continuing to clap. Pikachu was standing beside him with Togepi on its back.

Misty and Ash glared at Brock. "Yes! Thank you, Brock!" Misty yelled, sarcastically.

"No problem." Brock said. "By the way, we should probably get going while the weather is still good. You don't want to miss your next gym battle."

Ash gasped. "He's right!" Ash yelled, while quickly grabbing his backpack, and Misty's hand. "Come on! Let's go!" Ash ran out of the mansion and toward the woods, while leading Misty behind him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brock yelled at Ash and Misty, as he ran out the door with both his and Misty's backpack.

Pikachu slowly walked out the door, while still giving Togepi a piggyback ride. "Pikachu." Pikachu groaned, as it hopped down the porch steps one at a time, and started to slowly run after the trio of Pokémon trainers.

***sigh* I am finished! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. You can decide. Anyways, thank you for all the favorites and reviews! They mean a lot to me! And I shall see ya around! ^^**


End file.
